


Tale of the Beast

by Imarvelnation



Category: Beauty and the Beast (TV 2012), CW Network RPF
Genre: 9/11, Adrenaline sucks, Afghanistan, Anger sucks, Beast - Freeform, Beast POV, Dark Beast - Freeform, Dark Vincent, Dark everyone, Experiments, F/M, Gabe POV, Gen, Multi, Murifield, Other, POV Male, Vincent POV, War, life sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5608669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imarvelnation/pseuds/Imarvelnation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[This is just BATB in other character's point of view other than Catherine's. I'm also trying to generate hype about the show since I can barely find any fans. And if you are, you should email me!: brucethewawa@gmail.com I'm basically telling the episodes in writing.]</p><p>Catherine Chandler was almost killed a in 2003, the day when her mother was shot. However, a creature- a beast, rescued her and she was able to become a detective in New York, working to find justice- something her mother never had. Vincent Keller and her meet up through destiny and find that their lives are connected to each other much more than they ever thought. </p><p>This is the story of their adventures through Vincent's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tale of the Beast

**Season One**  
_**Pre-Episode: The Woods** _  
**[Vincent Keller]**

  
Honestly, the day was just one big coincidence. It was the year 2003 and Vincent was still learning to get used to and control the beast side of him. He knew that adrenaline mostly triggered the transformation, but how could he have known that no matter the situation- adrenaline would trigger it regardless.

  
It was dumb- just really dumb. He was with a girl. She was the first girl since he had gotten with since he had left Afghanistan. Vincent was young, and he knew he couldn’t see Alex. Doing so would put her in danger. But this girl- she was just a random girl. She had no real significance; he couldn’t even remember her name.

  
Things had started out just fine. He was the one who offered to bring her to a cabin that wasn’t too far from where they were (he tended to wander pretty far). First, they were on the couch kissing after drinking a whole bottle of wine. It made him much looser, much more reckless, but he didn’t care.

  
Vincent then proceeded to carry her to her room. It was getting heated and they were getting more into it. Next thing he knew, their clothes were off and they had proceeded to dry hump each other.

  
A huge surge of energy rushed through Vincent, and he liked it. But he failed to recognize it as a trigger for the beast too late.

  
“Wait,” he grunted, not truly wanting to stop. “Stop,” he said again. The girl groaned in disappointment.

  
“What it is?” she asked. Vincent could feel the beast inside him, fighting to come out. He closed his eyes as he tried to push it back; No, no, no, his mind chanted, but was encountered with a growl that also escaped his mouth.

  
“Run,” he spoke through the struggle. The fact that he was able to hold it off for this long was surprising, but he knew he couldn’t for much longer. He rolled from on top of her and put himself in fetal position on the ground. “Run!” he tried again when he saw she wasn’t moving.

  
“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” she asked, her voice full of concern. Looking back on it now, he regretted not knowing her name. She was honestly concerned about him when he just thought of her as a one night stand.

  
_What’s wrong with me? What’s wrong with you?! Didn’t I tell you to run?!_ His mind argued.

The aggression was nothing new. It always accompanied the transformation, and even fueled it, like right now.

  
When he opened his eyes, he was no longer human. They glowed yellow, and his mouth was filled with inhuman teeth. A roar came from his mouth and the girl screamed. He was quick to his feet, in a sort of crouch.  
His prey was helpless as she sat naked on the bed, trying to cover herself with the blanket.

  
“Vincent?” she asked, her voice shaking. His human self heard her, and he wanted to stop, he wanted to change back, but he couldn’t fight the beast.  
He growled in response, eyeing her up and down. He flexed his hands which now had claws instead of nails. Again, he roared, causing the girl to flay backwards. She grabbed the lamp at on her bedpost and threw it at the beast.

  
As a beast, he reacted much faster. The lamp was shattered as he smacked it and it hit the wall. But they were left in the dark, and the girl quickly regretted it. She scrambled off the bed, struggling to put on at least a shirt, and tried to run for the door.

  
However, Vincent had the advantage as he had heightened senses. He could hear her when she stood up with his shirt on and tried to make a run for her front door. His teeth bared in an ugly smile.

  
The chase. God, he loved the chase.

  
Vincent shook his head, trying to get those thoughts out of his mind as he trudged through the woods. It was a little hard to remember her he got there. He knew his beast self had gotten to her and mauled her pretty badly, but she was definitely still alive when he was fighting back for control.

  
Thankfully, some of his clothes were still in the cabin from when he and Alex would go there and—no, no remembering anyone he loved from his past. But he’d have to go back and clean up the mess…

  
He was looking for her; the girl. She was pretty badly hurt. Even though she was alive when he last saw her that could change soon. He was really concerned. What if he killed her? She was innocent. He would be a murderer; a criminal—

  
_A gunshot._

  
Vincent’s head automatically went in the direction of where it came from. He wasn’t too far from it. It went off another five times followed by a scream. His soldier instincts took over as he ran towards the shots.  
There were footsteps just ahead of him. He stopped and looked through the branches of a bush. A girl had fallen and two menacing men were standing over her. The odds definitely were not fair. Especially since the men had guns in their hands.

  
Vincent realised too late that he had transformed when he heard a growl that was his own. It attracted the attention of the two men, but he gave them no chance to react. His beast lunged out to them and began viciously attacking them. They didn’t have a chance to fight back. Everything was a blur as the two bodies flew and his claws swiped at them with such aggression.

  
Soon enough he was done with them- they were dead. The beast turned towards the girl who was on the floor shivering. The beast side of him wanted to continue the mauling, but he was able to stop himself when he saw how young she was and the huge cut on her head that must have come from falling. The doctor that he used to be wanted to treat that and take care of her until she was better, but he heard sirens and knew he had to run.

  
Without exchanging words, Vincent dashed away, leaving the girl. When he reached the clearing, he saw the body of the woman that got shot. He titled his head to the side, feeling sympathetic.

  
Blood was pooling around her body from the wounds, and again his doctor self wanted to help her, but she was certainly dead. And she looked familiar- oh so familiar, but he couldn’t pin point how.  
The sirens grew closer and he could sense another person coming; felt more feminine. Before anyone else could see him, he dashed away.

 

* * *

 

  
“You what?!” JT exclaimed when his best friend had just told him of the past events. “A-are they okay?”

  
“Only the girl is fine, but the woman was dead before I could get there in time. Man, JT, this was a weird night,” Vincent replied, running his hands through his hair. It was growing longer, but he didn’t really feel the need to cut it.

  
“And did you stop to think who you were killing, man?!” JT asked, opening his hands in a questioning gesture.

  
JT was always worrying. Yes, Vincent found it annoying, but JT wasn’t wrong.

  
“No, but I couldn’t just let them kill her when I was standing right there.”  
“What were you doing all the way there anyway?”

  
Vincent maintained eye contact with his friend for a short while before looking away. “I was with someone, but don’t… don’t ask me more about it please.” JT gave Vincent a look that made him cringe slightly. “Please.”

  
“Fine, man, whatever. I’m not trying to shame you for your heroic doing or anything, but jeez… be more careful. Don’t let it become a habit.”

  
Vincent smiled at the word _heroic_. He hadn’t been called that since Afghanistan and it made him feel good. “Yeah, sure, I won’t.”

  
In turn of a life that he surely must have ended, he saved another, and he didn’t think he could forget that. That girl on the ground. She was definitely scared and he couldn’t blame her. She had just witnessed a shooting and two men get mauled to death. And her eyes were huge and her heartbeat was fast and her scent- it wasn’t a scent he was familiar with, but he wasn’t complaining.

  
His head shot up when he heard something hit the floor. JT had just dropped a reasonably sized suitcase. His eyebrows came together in question.

  
“What’s going on?” he asked.

  
“We’re moving out and your timing couldn’t be better to be Batman for a night,” JT smiled, but it was mostly sarcastic. “You should start packing your duffel bag or whatever. I found a place for us to live away from others.”

  
“How far is it?” Vincent said as he stood up. He walked to another room in JT’s apartment, which was his for the time being. He grabbed his bag and came back out.

  
“Not that far of a drive away,” JT shrugged. He closed his laptop and most of the other electronics that were on his table and slipped them into a black bag.

  
Vincent felt a wave of guilt. JT’s life had been perfect (well okay, but it was better than this) before Vincent came back into his life. As soon as he was able to escape, he had hoped that his best friend still lived in New York and was more than grateful when he found him.

  
He had watched enough movies to know never to go to family. Of course, he worried about JT’s safety, but he knew that he wouldn’t turn him in like his parents or make such a fuss over him. Alarmed that he was seeing a man that was supposed to be dead in front of his door, he quickly let him in.

  
Vincent couldn’t remember much after that since he was knocked out the moment he hit the couch. He explained to JT the situation of the experimentation and extermination done back in Afghanistan. His friend accepted him, almost hesitantly.

  
Immediately, he started saying how he shouldn’t go outside since he was supposed to be dead and he didn’t want to get caught.

  
Ever since, he had been living with him. And he knew he made the right choice since JT was a really smart guy.

  
“I’m sorry to make you do this man,” Vincent shook his head.

  
“Do what? Move? Oh please, I’ve been planning on doing it for a while,” his friend responded in a happy voice. It seemed a little too happy. He could hear JT’s heartbeat speed up. Yeah, he was lying.

  
Nonetheless, Vincent smiled in response and dropped the bag on the floor. “Thank you, JT.”

  
“Don’t mention it.”

  
“No, really. Thank you so much.”

  
“No problem, man,” JT smiled. “What are best friends for, huh?”

  
A chuckle came from Vincent. “So when do we leave?”

  
“Uh,” JT looked at his watch. “Right now.”

  
“Right now?”

  
“Yeah, considering your Batman episode, I think immediate action is the best action. I already let the landlord know that I'm moving out.”

  
Vincent shrugged and decided not to argue. He wouldn’t quarrel with this guy. This guy who’s been willing to share his home with him, keep him a secret, and still manage not to be an asshole? No, he was above fighting.

  
“Okay, tonight is perfect then,” he replied. In about an hour, they left the apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think. I don't know how far I'll take this, but hey. This first part was fun for me to write. Adios.


End file.
